rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Session 4
Homepage =Experience Gains= Session experience awards Total gain: 67. Grand Total: 190 Experience Session awards: 34 total #Interpretation: 20. All characters where well and amusingly played. Player's are advised to remember that RPGs are communial activites that require PCs to have the ability to function as part of a unit working towards (Or at least in the same general direction of) a common goal. #Difficult Actions: 5. Characters succeeded as several critical rolls at a relivant difficulty level. Kouya actually passed everyone of her prayers rolls. In fact the only one to fail a secondary ability check was the NPC Ruiner. #Good Ideas: 0. Good ideas seemed to have called in sick last session and the only one to cover was bad ideas. #Session Lenght: 4 1/2 hours * 2 = 9 Experience. Combat Awards: 18 total #Initial battle with Salamandra perimiter guards. 3 Experience #Assult on powder depot. 3 Experience #Battle against organized squad: 5 Experience. The advantage of suprise and a failed rout check allowed the group to quickly and easily win an other wise more difficult battle. #Gaki. 10 Experience. Chapter Completion Award: 15 Experience =Equipment Gain= Rindou: Horse and Cart. 4 spare horses. 1 spare cart. Group: Varity of basic supplies at are consumed to construct and stock thier new Stronghold. =Background Gain= The God Hand Alliance has had its first major victory in the successful assult on and subsequent chapture of their new Stronghold. (Focus of Chapter 1.) The new Stronghold gives all PC's the Stronghold background at 0 (during construction and repair.) and provides no special benefits beyound a resonably safe place to rest and recover, store additional supplies and equipment, and a location for followers to be housed. =Beachhead= The Fields of Gehenna have been the site of countless battles over the generations as a number of major fae crossroads begin and end here. (Not all of which go both ways.) These Crossroads allow small forces to be quickly and cost effectively moved across the face of Creation and make long distance warfare possible in the current Age, as most of Creation is unpopulated by friendly or humanoid creatures. Armies march on there stomachs and it becomes increasingly expensive to supply an army from home the further away it gets. Eventually it becomes impossible to support a sizeable for using conventional low tech. means. Remember that Creation has about 2.5 times the amount of square miles of land as does Earth and the distance between powers is often vast. But humans being humans many will still make the effort to attack others. Full scale occupation is very difficult if not impossible so hit and run raids and temporary occupation of valuable sites is the most common forms of battle other than beachheading. Beachhead is a military term used to describe the line created when a unit (by sea) reaches a beach, and begins to defend that area of beach, while other reinforcements (it is hoped) help out, until a unit large enough to begin advancing has arrived. A beachhead is a type of lodgerment. Rather than an amphibious assault (sea to land) the forces of Creation use Fae Crossroads instead. The lodgerment is secured by small teams of highly trained and well equipped special forces. These smaller units attract less attention from the Fae and are able to move thru the Crossroad in a higher degree of safety than could a larger unit. If the point of arrival is close to or located on a valuable location, it is likely to be heavily defended by local forces and attackers are likely to be heavily outnumbered by (hopefully) less well trained and armed troops. These assault teams are generally referred to as wargroups and are often lead by a Warcaster or Warlock with several Warjacks or Warbeasts. Once the Beachhead has been secured and cleared of hostile forces, the occupying force will begin to send small units of normal troops thru the Crossroads to support and take over for the wargroup. The wargroup than moves on to its next objective such as striking a target or securing another beachhead. In this way an entire area is eventually taken over. The problem is that the enemy rarely stands ideally by while you bring in massive numbers of troops and attempts to reoccupy the area. The GM does requests or why the FUCK is it a Moggle This is the story of how the Moggle of Final Fantasy fame became the river trade spirits of Creation. I had a player who was the girl friend of one of the other players. She was not much into role-playing or "the fantasy thing" as she put it but she was big into spending time with her boyfriend doing what he liked. So I allowed her to be part of the group. This woman annoyed me to no end in general and was a winny player to boot. As a GM I generally try and accomedate my player's and incorporate the elements they wish to see into the game. I am also extremely nerotic and like my games to be continous so elemets introduced in one gaming group tend to remain consitant in other sessions. (My memory sucks and I forget which is which if I change it.) So here is the coverstation that took place. The group has just encountered a powerful God of River Trade for the first time and the GM is getting ready to describe the creature. Girl: Its problably going to be a horrible monster just like all the others. Room falls silent. GM looks at girl. GM: Huh. Girl: Well they always look weird and have scary things about them. Why can't they be something cute like that. points at picture of Moogle on the wall. Annoyed GM with 12 player group: Fine what ever its a fucking Moogle. Can I go on now? So hence forth Moogles are the trade spirits of Creation. They also have a foul mouth, a sarcastic manner and its not a good idea to ask "What's in your little Moogle sack". (Chocolate Salty Moogle Balls, Bitch). Category:UE